detectivelokifandomcom-20200214-history
Second Night - The Allies of Justice are Totally Broke?!
'''Second Night - The Allies of Justice are Dirt Poor?! '''is the second episode in The Mythical Detective Loki anime. Synopsis Episode Two opens with a woman getting mugged. As her mugger begins to walk away, he's stopped by Narugami , who gets her purse back. When the woman asks him his name, he says dramatically that he's an ally of justice-- then takes his cart and rolls away. While playing an instrument. Later, at a school event, Yamino shows off his impressive cooking skills to attract students to Mayura's mystery club. Unfortunately, the students aren't interested. After a classmate of Mayura's teases Mayura for not having anyone enlist, Mayura and Yamino go to see why all the students are crowding around one stand. They see Narugami making his "Super Galactic Meatball Technique", which for some reason is getting a lot of attention. Narugami tells Mayura that he's poor, and working to be able to pay his rent, which is unfortunate because he'd rather spend his time hunting a certain person down. He also mentions the name of his stick, Mjolnir. (Pronounced Mee-ole-neer) Anyway, Loki comes to the school thing and turns out to be a pretty big hit with the ladies. Narugami sees him, and gets all huffy. Apparently, Loki's the person he's hunting. Mayura drags Loki off and brings him into the school, where she proceeds to show him the school's "seven wonders", which are simply odd looking occurences that have logical explanations. Loki proceeds to quickly debunk each wonder, until they come to the seventh. After a student is attacked by a walking suit of armor, Loki sees that there's something more to this wonder. Later that night, Mayura, Yamino and Loki go to the school to search the halls for the walking suit of armor. Mayura, being Mayura, ends up losing the rest of the group. The haunted armor finds and attacks her, but Narugami saves her and sternly advises her to leave. After meeting back with Yamino and Loki, Loki knocks her out so that she won't interfere as they handle the armor. Outside, Loki and the haunted armor clash, but Loki wins with his awesome magic skills. Mayura, however, attracts trouble like a magnet, and gets posessed by an evil sword. Narugami saves the day once again, and knocks the sword out of her hands with Mjolnir. Loki confronts Narugami, revealing to us and Yamino that Narugami is Thor, the god of thunder. Apparently, Odin, who's a pretty huge god up in Asgard, sent Thor to kill Loki. But Thor sees no reason too, so he's decided against it. Anyway, Thor has no idea how to get back to Asgard, so he's stuck in Midgard. (The world of humans). However, all is well, because Narugami landed another part-time job. For the record, I admire Thor's work ethic. He works like a crazy person. Meanwhile, Loki sadly ponders why Odin could have possibly banished him, and even wanted him dead. What did he do? In the mythology, Loki has about a billion reasons why the gods would have banished him, but I'm not sure if they exist in this anime-universe. Trivia *Loki identifies the evil sword that posesses Mayura as the demon sword of Volsung, also called Gram. In Norse Mythology, Gram is an extraordinarily strong sword that was used by the hero Sigurd to kill the dragon Fafnir. In mythology, there's no mention of it posessing people for evil. Category:Anime Category:Episode